Sé que el mundo es un hueso roto
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: "Pero Eto es más que huesos y piel de porcelana hecha añicos, más que una enemiga. Es verde, y el verde significa vida, aunque sea una vida plagada de dolor." ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) Harley!
**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Advertencia:** spoilers.

 **N/A:** fic re-editado. Para **Silly Kitten** porque 1- los shippea 2- es un mufin re chulo (?) 3- cumplió años. Merece más, losélosaben, pero espero le guste.

 **N/A2:** perdí la capacidad que nunca tuve para escribir aka estoy en un bloqueo aka a pesar de todo necesitaba regalarle algo incluso si apesta uhhh.

* * *

 **K** aneki se cuestiona por qué habría de salvarla.

(a ella que se carcajea con la decadencia con sus sonajeros de cadáver, a ella que toma el té de la tarde con el horror encarnado y sus amigos imaginarios —monstruos de mitología griega—, a ella con su lengua infecta y ensalivada que se extiende en el camino del porvenir mientras va dejando un centenar de plumas flageladas por detrás).

Kaneki se cuestiona por qué habría de dejarla ir.

(a ella que es tan magnífica, tan pavorosa).

Se cuestiona por qué.

—por qué le fallan los pulmones y moverse no supone ninguna traba, más bien es un placer maligno—.

Pero Ken no tiene la respuesta a nada de eso, pues le chorrea pintura fresca en el rostro; una pintura que danza al ritmo de una Carmina. Y posee además una sonrisa permanente en el rostro, un gesto despectivo y cruel y totalmente roto en mil menos siete fragmentos, repartidos entre un día soleado, el conejo de una luna y tréboles pisoteados.

Ah, Kaneki creyó jamás volver a sonreír de ese modo.

El buen Jason estaría tan orgulloso de su pupilo ahora, por arrancar brazos-flor. Empero Ken se ahoga en su propio hollín, con el traje negro masacre algo manchado debido a la batalla. Y hay en su mente únicamente una palabra (la intensidad de una palabra) que es destruirDestruirDESTRUIR.

Sólo que–

— ¡Qué dulce eres, Kaneki! —musita Eto interrumpiéndolo, y descienden por sus labios de melocotón corrompido un ejército de hormigas-risas.

(— Tu compañía me lacera las muñecas y hace que la sangre caiga al piso de azulejos y salga a bailar. Sin embargo hiere menos que si estuviera sola, ¿debería agradecerte?)

De repente Kaneki corta sus monólogos internos, como quien corta la respiración de una persona (la suya, por ejemplo).

¿La mía? (no). ¿La tuya? (no). ¿La de quién? (eso es...)

No obstante, retornan las imágenes, los flashes, el caleidoscopio trágico en espiral que supone su existencia. Debe dar la vuelta. Y al final de todos esos pasillos sin salida y ventanas sin tapizar, está Eto.

Eto que ríe descarada; Eto con sus vendajes de sabia y pergamino en las cicatrices de su madera corrupta; Eto con el don de la sabiduría, su manzana prohibida; Eto con un ojo que fulgura, en magma. Sólo uno. Igual que él.

(Porque ella es tan parecida y tan bella en su fealdad de alma descosida).

— Te he esperado tanto y vuelves con una entrada brutal e imperfecta. Sin siquiera saludar primero ya me sacas a bailar, ¿no estás siendo arrogante, mi querido tuerto? —continúa Eto.

Ken no responde.

No desea responder.

(me basta con exorcizar tus pétalos con una caricia o blasfemia o golpe, todo junto sin espacios, para doblegarte ante mí).

Porque ella ha aguardado su retorno, sólo para quebrarlo más. Para subyugarlo.

Y Kaneki la detesta.

— Perdona, parece que me he dejado los modales en mi antigua vida, no los traigo conmigo —dice él, sin sentirlo realmente. Y es que no hay arrepentimiento en su voz, ni sinceridad. Es todo tan obscuro, desesperanzado, cruento.

(Ken es ahí un animal sofisticado).

(Vaya, vaya).

Y Eto le aplaude la disculpa ensayada, rallando lo soberbio.

—antes de seguir blandiendo sus dientes de piraña y las alas de oxido en su contra—. Ya que no hay tregua entre ambos, jamás la hubo, y de haberla ella la rompió como a un caramelo en su boca.

Al mascarlo. Al doblegarlo. Al herirlo.

(Se divierte tanto, está casi extasiada).

Entonces ellos zapatean. Y giran. Y dan vueltas. Resuena la música de sus entrañas rozándose.

(— No te metas conmigo o sufrirás las consecuencias, pues mis demonios tienen cuerpo y nombre y van conmigo a donde sea, destruyendo mi casa compuesta por otras personas —mis demonios soy yo misma—).

Es que Kaneki se ha hecho con odio ahora y ya no es dulce pero ya no es salado tampoco, es veneno letal que Eto ingiere y degusta a grandes bocados (desprendiéndole la piel, la tapa de su libro personalizado).

Si él la toca es para quitarle las plumas y la armadura de Búho. Para desnudarla, con sus frases místicas e historias como única vestimenta, y los vendajes que chorrean todo y a su vez nada.

(mi mejor personaje soy yo misma, sabes).

— Y tú has de alabarme, mi dios todo poderoso. Alábame ya como la reina que soy (toda tuya) —ordena ella, en tono de cordero hambriento de lobos—. ¿No quieres?

—no, él no la quiere—.

Él sólo añora devorarla, que haga un patio de juegos en su estómago y destruyan los dos juntos un mito suburbano.

(pero Eto es más que huesos y piel de porcelana hecha añicos, más que una enemiga).

(es verde, y el verde significa vida, aunque sea una vida plagada de dolor).

Kaneki esquiva otro ataque.

(entretanto va y viene en sus fauces viscosas y suaves de fieltro).

Y explota la textura en su paladar de terciopelo, en un vorágine de sabores y algo más (por ese rojo incandescente, ese rojo frutal de selva pavimentada y todo porque).

Ella lo acaricia con violencia en las costillas y él exhala aire y se atraganta con un caliente «Cállate, guarda silencio que eres escoria». Más en vez de soltar aquello, se ampara en el infortunio.

¿El mío? (no). ¿El tuyo? (no). ¿El de quién? (... el de nosotros).

Ah, sí. Es de a dos por uno, una oferta limitada.

— Tan patético.

(deseo que seas mío, querido tuerto).

Ken le invita un baile formalmente, asimismo una copa de vino tinto y una muerte bonita.

Kaneki se cuestiona por qué habría de salvarla nuevamente.

—ruega porque nadie lo rescate a él, no de nuevo—.

Y Eto le clava sus manecillas de reloj en la camisa negra (im)pureza.

Aún es muy temprano, el baile todavía no termina. Así que Eto le da las gracias con sus plumas chamuscadas de vidrio que si él toca se deshacen de la manera incorrecta, manchándole en petróleo corrupto. Así que le da las gracias con sus ojos chispeantes de lucero sin luz que lo miran y lo taladran, como buscando algo que sólo él es capaz de darle. Así que le da las gracias, atropelladamente y con tosquedad y sin tacto porque Eto no sabe ser amable y menos con él.

(Peroperoperoperopero).

(— En las esquirlas que centellean a través de nuestras bocas te he encontrado, y no pienso dejarte ir, a ti no, a ti no, a ti no).

— Entonces no te vayas —le pide Kaneki.

Y ella suspira, gustosa y gozosa.

«Porque si me voy, amor, yo no podré disecarte. Así que me quedaré contigo ¿sí? Y abriré de adentro hacia afuera tus ramitas para que sean agradables a la vista, y rasguñaré tus piedades de árbol afectuosamente, te lo prometo».


End file.
